AkuRoku: Cherries
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel and Roxas are on Senior trip for high school and they are sharing a hotel room. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The blond beauty casually lies in his robe in the hotel room on the only bed. He picks the loose strings on the dull blue down cover. Roxas hears someone running in the hallway outside of the closed door.

Axel walks into the room with a thrilled frightened look on his face; like he just got excited during the best scary movie of the year. He holds two ice cream sundaes in tall clear glasses and he kicks his foot back to close the door.

"Oh man. I thought Professor Mansex was going to bite my head off but luckily I snuck through the buffet and grabbed the sundaes. I swear he is the scariest field trip supervisor, ya'know princess?" Axel says and he hands Roxas a sundae. The blond licks off the chocolate sauce as he starts dripping on his hand.

"Where's the spoons?" Roxas asks and Axel grins lewdly at Roxas as he dangles a spoon about Roxas's head. The blond growls and he pathetically grabs his hands at the spoon. "Give me the spoon, Ax!" Roxas viciously shouts and Axel tosses it to him. "Jeez, you are almost as scary as Mr. Fake Tan." Axel says and he laughs about the thought of Xemnas.

Roxas practically shovels the sundae into his mouth and Axel sits on the bed next to him. "So when is the stupid hotel person getting us into another room, because I'm not sharing a bed with you." The blond huffs out and he plays with the cherry stem with his teeth. "Why? Are you afraid of cooties?" Axel asks and he rubs his grinning face on Roxas's cheek.

"I'm afraid of getting your dick in my ass." Roxas mutters harshly and Axel blushes and backs his face away from Roxas's cheek. "What?!" Axel asks with a slight embarrassed sweat on his forehead.

Roxas glares at him and he says with his strawberry ice cream stained lips, "I'm not dumb. I know why Demyx has been walking around the amusement park today with his sore ass. He has been like that since this morning when we got on the bus for this STUPID field trip! I hate being field trip _buddies_ with you!"

Axel pauses for a moment and Roxas takes another scoop with his metal spoon. "You are jealous, aren't you?" The purring pyro asks and Roxas throws his spoon at Axel's forehead. "HELL NO!" The easily angered keyblade wielder exclaims. Axel looks at the blond lying down on the bed and he lies down next to him.

"I bet you are purposely in robe right now." Axel says with a wink and Roxas digs his nails into Axel's bicep. "Ah!" Axel yelps and Roxas glares at him as he digs his nails in harder.

"I went to the hotel's pool with Sora and Riku. I went back to _our_ room and put on the free hotel robe. IS THAT SOOO SUGGESTIVE!?" Roxas asks and he releases his nails off of Axel's arm.

"Almost as suggestive as Riku bending down in front of _me_ on Tuesdays…" Axel meows and Roxas rolls his eyes dramatically. The red head walks to the other side of the room and sits in the cream white arm chair.

"I'll give you some space. You've been hanging around with Man-PMS too much lately. You are starting to act like him." Axel sneers out playfully and Roxas glares at him again. "I do not act like Marluxia!" Roxas snaps at his friend and Axel simply shrugs.

"Uh huh…" Axel says and he covers his smile as he looks at the window with his eyes focusing as he tries not to laugh. Roxas puts his head on the pillow on the bed and he puts his hand on his forehead.

"I can't wait until I get to leave this room. Wake me up when the head desk hotel guy calls again." Roxas mutters and Axel plays with the candle flame on the phone table.

He looks back at Roxas to see he is sleeping softly. His eyes widened in shock as Roxas buries his face in the pillow and he lies on his stomach. The robe brushes up his thigh and exposes his naked skin. "Ooo risky boy." Axel smirks to himself and he lowers his perv eyes to get a better view of under Roxas's robe.

Roxas grumbles something and Axel immediately grabs a magazine and he pretends to be reading it. Axel peers up from the magazine and sees that Roxas is sleeping.

He puts the magazine down and walks to the bed's nightstand. He grabs his own sundae and he licks the melting strawberry ice cream.

Axel stands in front of the bed and he carefully hooks his finger under the end of the robe. He slowly lifts it and he raises an eyebrow at the sight Roxas's nude backside. Axel licks off the whip cream on his sundae and he keeps his eyes pasted on Roxas's nude ass.

He stares until he realizes he has finished his sundae. The blond grumbles again and Axel immediately runs back to his seat in the arm chair. The pyro puts his sundae on the phone table and he reads the magazine again. Roxas sits up in the bed and he rubs his eyes.

"Did the guy call?" Roxas asks without a touch of sleepiness in his voice. "Nope." Axel says and he flips the glossy page of the magazine. "Fuck my life." Roxas says and Axel laughs to himself. "Aw c'mon, you have a great life, lady legs. Don't be bitching all the time like Riku does." Axel says and he looks up to see Roxas's blue eyes glaring at him.

The pyro raises an eyebrow and looks confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He asks and Roxas growls deeply. "Axel. Come over here." Roxas demands sternly and Axel closes the magazine. "With pleasure, hun-bun." Axel comments. He strolls over with a bright smile on his face.

Roxas waits until Axel is sitting next to him on the bed. "Axel. What is this?" Roxas asks and Axel looks down at Roxas robe. He sees the strawberry syrup from his sundae on the bottom of Roxas's robe. "WHAT. WERE. YOU. DOING?" Roxas asks and he grabs Axel's shirt in his fist.

"Eating my sundae." Axel says with a grin as Roxas's blue eyes scowl at him. "What were you doing while eating?!" Roxas asks slowly as he tries to hold in his anger. "Thinking about you." Axel says smoothly as Roxas's fists clenches his Nirvana shirt harder.

"What about me?" Roxas hisses and Axel smiles softly. "I was admiring your decision of removing your swim shorts then putting on the robe. Very smart. I found the view quite sexy." Axel says and Roxas yells at Axel. The pyro falls off the bed as Roxas misses his punch at Axel's face.

"Hey! Calm down, Roxy!" Axel begs with a nervous laugh and fearful eyes as Roxas looks at him with venomous eyes. "CALM DOWN!? You want me to fucking _calm down_!?!?!! You were perving over my ass!!!" Roxas asks and he throws his sundae glass at Axel and the pyro catches it with ease then places it safely on a high shelf.

Axel's green eyes make him look like a scaredy cat. Roxas stalks Axel and Axel falls back into the arm chair. The pathetic pyro covers his hand over his face. "Please don't punch me in the face. I'm too beautiful to be hurt!" Axel begs and Roxas glares at Axel until Axel removes his hand away from his own face.

"…Are you mad…?" Axel asks and Roxas silently nods while he keeps his glare stern. The blond finally lets out a sigh and he sits back down on the bed. He buries his face in his hands and he mumbles to himself.

"Do you hate me?" Axel asks with a curious tone and Roxas looks up at his best friend. "No, Ax. I don't hate you." Roxas says and Axel walks over to put his arm around Roxas. The blond allows the thermophile to rest his long arm on his thin shoulders. Roxas starts to shed small tears.

Axel's eyebrows turn down a little as he makes a sad, concerned face. "I'm really sorry, Rox…I know I shouldn't mess with ya…" He states and Roxas wipes his eyes. "Am I still your friend, bud?" Axel asks and he snuggles his face into Roxas's scruffy blond hair. "Yes." Roxas bluntly says and Axel grins.

He tickles his nose on Roxas's cheek causing the blond to make a small smile. "Do you like me, Roxas?" Axel asks and he flickers his eyelashes at him. "Yes…" Roxas whispers and Axel grins harder. "Do you love me, bunny?" He asks and Roxas scowls at the ground.

"Huh? Do ya?" Axel asks and he pokes Roxas's side. Axel keeps jabbing his two index fingers into Roxas's side and the blond hits his hands. "Stop it, Axel!" Roxas barks but the hot lover continues. "Do ya? Huh? Huh?" Axel asks as he tickles the stubborn blond. "Stop it, Axel!" Roxas repeats and he smacks Axel's hand.

"Hmmm? Do you, Roxy?" Axel asks and Roxas slaps Axel across the face. Roxas glares at Axel's green Caribbean eyes and Axel touches his own face to sense the burning mark from the slap.

Roxas slaps Axel again and he combs his hand through the red mess of hair. "Yes! I fucking love you! HAPPY!? Are you a fucking happy whore now!? Are you going to go bang with Dem now? Huh Axel? You want to? Do you effin' want to!?" Roxas screams in Axel face and then he becomes silent.

Axel captures Roxas's lips and he slides his fervent tongue into the wet blond's mouth. Roxas moans between a kiss as Axel hooks the blond's leg around his leather panted hip. "I love you too…I nnn…always have…" Axel gasps as Roxas slips his hand into Axel's leather pants.

"Nnah ah ah…Axel!" Roxas moans as the pyro cups his partner's member and he takes off the robe with the other. The blond pulls of Axel's shirt and he licks his tongue up and down Axel's nipple. He sucks kisses on it to get it as hard as possible. "Roxas!" Axel screams out and Roxas silences his lover with a burning kiss.

He fights his tongue with Axel's as the pyro grinds on the blond's hand in his leather pants. Axel quickly fidgets with his belt and Roxas aids him with removing the tight pants. The pyro gasps for breath as Roxas pants his hot breath on his loin. He yanks off Axel's pants and boxers then tosses them carelessly on the floor by his robe.

Axel holds Roxas close and he sucks his mouth on Roxas's neck as the blond hugs his legs around Axel's loin. Roxas moans as Axel grinds on him and he holds Axel's head on his neck. Dark hickeys start to form on Roxas's sensitive skin. The blue eyed beauty keeps one hand on Axel's lower back and the other hand tangled in the mane of red hair.

"Mmm Axel…" Roxas moans softly as Axel teases his lips over Roxas's firm nipple. "Roxas…I love you…so mmm-much!" Axel gasps out as Roxas roughly strokes their members together. Roxas feels himself release precum onto himself and his partner. Axel kisses down Roxas's wet chest and he licks at Roxas's fingers before he teases Roxas's tip.

"Ahhh!!" Roxas yells out to the ceiling as he holds on to the back of Axel's head as his partner sucks on his member. Axel cups his tongue over the firm tip and he smoothes his hand to caress Roxas's bare ass. He takes the member as far as he can in his mouth and he grazes his hard lips over it as he sucks ruthlessly.

"Harder! Now Axel! I need you!" Roxas begs and he claws his hands in Axel's hair as he controls his soft thrusts. Axel strokes the top of Roxas member as he swirls his tongue inside his mouth over the throbbing member. "Ahhhhh!" Roxas exclaims as he cums into Axel's mouth.

The green eyed older teen drinks him up then he slides back up to Roxas mouth. Roxas tangles his tongue with Axel's inside their mouth as Axel spreads Roxas's legs apart. The blond releases the kiss and then he licks a few swift times at Axel's tip. He sticks it inside his mouth and he brushes his fingers over Axel' scrotum.

"Roxas…you feel too good…" Axel moans lustfully as Roxas sucks on Axel's sweet precum. He drags his raw lips back up to Axel's face. "I need you, Axel…I love you…" Roxas gasps as Axel grips Roxas's thigh to prepare his entrance. He thrusts into the blond as Roxas furiously sucks at Axel's mouth.

Axel paces himself inside the blond and Roxas doesn't break their blinded, sensual kiss. The pyro thrusts in deeper and the blond releases the kiss to scream. Axel kisses down Roxas neck and he holds on to Roxas's thigh for support as he thrusts faster. "R-roxas~!" He moans out as Roxas rips his nails at the bed sheets. Axel cums into the vast chamber of his lover.

The red magician pulls out and collapses next to Roxas. "Axel…" Roxas whispers and he wraps his arm around Axel's waist. Axel kisses Roxas slowly to savoir the taste. "I love you, Roxas…" Axel says and he entwines their fingers together. Roxas kisses Axel's cheek then he stops the kiss after a few moments.

"So…I guess you really did want me to fuck you." Axel says with his eyes closed as he rubs his thumb over the top of their clasped hands. Roxas lets go of Axel's hand and he gets up on Axel's lap. The blond hooks his feet behind Axel's knees then he lies down on his nude partner. Axel curves his hand down Roxas's back and he rubs circles on Roxas's hip.

Axel just lets out a smile and he captures Roxas's soft lips again. Roxas puts his finger on the bottom of Axel's lip then he licks the bottom row of the pyro's canine teeth. "Mmm…" Axel hums as he holds Roxas down to grind on him.

Their door beeps as a room key activates the lock to unlock. Xemnas stands in the doorway with wide and shocked eyes as he sees the two seniors in the bed. "Axel Flynn…Roxas Nagasaki…" Xemnas says with a severe voice. "Hey Xem man!" Axel calls out with a complete nonchalant essence to his voice.

Roxas quickly grabs his robe and covers himself as Axel flickers his fingers in a casual wave to Xemnas. The professor shields his eyes. "Dinner will be served until 9…" Xemnas says and he closes the door and leaves. "He is going to kill us…" Roxas states as he beings to worry about his parents.

Axel grins and he yanks Roxas's body back down on the bed. "Don't worry. He'll probably be getting drunk with that Saix guy down at the hotel bar. He won't remember a thing, ya'know? Heh, Sora won't remember anything in the morning with Riku either. Rum is magical." Axel says and Roxas rests his head on the pyro's chest. "I guess…" Roxas says as Axel pets his hand over the blond spikes.

"So…can I get laid again later?" Axel asks with a grin and Roxas sits up then slaps his best friend. "Ow!" Axel exclaims and Roxas glares at him. "I guess I kind of deserved that…" The red charmer admits and Roxas giggles as Axel rubs his nose against the blond's nose.


End file.
